


Atlas

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: Hana doesn’t know many western myths.But she knows this one.Did the world ever get heavier, Atlas? Or did you just get tired?





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with timelines so if i screw up timelines my bad. This is also so late but suddenly felt like writing a Shooting star fic after seeing this really good fanart. I love my child Hana song but she lives in a deeply messed up universe/timeline. Someone, please get her help. I felt that while shooting star was a good short, the main lesson wasn't really rely on other people but Dva is a troubled child who tries her best and is in vague denial about needing help.

Hana doesn’t know many western myths.

But she knows this one.

She’s catching up on Mei’s adventures, Mei’s in Italy this time and Hana’s never been one for museums, but she can’t help but find everything cool when Mei’s talking about it. There’s a picture of a statue of a man bent over, holding a globe on his back—Mei calls him Atlas, like the news station. Hana hums and scrolls past, reading until she falls asleep and the phone smacks into her face. Yuna laughs at her the next morning and her makeup artist sighs at the bruise on her cheek.

“You knew you had an interview today, did you really have to do this to yourself,” Jae-hee dabs at it with concealer and Hana thinks _whatever you’ve dealt with worse from me_ but jokes until she finally smiles. See? Sometimes socialising is a game and if Hana’s good at anything, it’s games. The face is perfected, everyone is happy with her and Hana walks out into the flashing lights to play round two.

Round two, it seems, is with Atlas.

It makes Hana pause when she sees the red and white nametag the reporter wears. It’s a little unnerving when thinking of something and it pops up in some form soon after. Like the universe is playing a little prank, a weird glitch in the simulation. She doesn’t freeze thought because Hana is a _pro_ and her teammates would definitely make fun of media queen D.Va freezing over a nametag of all things. Kyung-soo is already starting to raise his eyebrow at her and Hana steps forward to shake the reporter’s hand. It’s just a name, Hana doesn’t care. But maybe after the interview is over, Hana can just…search it up.

Just to know.

Holding up the world by his shoulders, Atlas probably has the worst back pain in the world. Hana can relate, from hunching over for gaming to hunching over while working on Tokki, she has her share of stiff shoulders and backaches. It’s also probably not meant to be the lesson Hana derives from reading about Atlas but that’s all she can think about. Have the world on your back for too long and you’ll never get rid of the pain. It’s not a metaphor, Hana is thinking literally. Atlas didn’t even get to have a break or have people cheer him on or protect what he loved. It was a punishment, a condemnation—

It’s not a metaphor. Hana chose this life.

She deletes her web history for the past two days and that’s the end of that.

Then the Gwishin attack and Hana is the only pilot in the base.

_Did the world ever get heavier, Atlas?_ This is Hana’s main coherent thought as she flies out to protect the only home she’s known. _Or did you just get tired?_

It’s bad. It’s so bad. Hana is still sore from the last mission, Tokki isn’t exactly in top condition and she’s the only line of defense between missiles eradicating her home. To top it off, the Gwishin keep shaking her around and if she lives, she’s going to need a neck brace again. Also, her back aches. If crying would help, if crying ever helped, Hana would have long started bawling. Tokki is being systematically dismantled, and Hana knows only one truth.

She chose this life.

“Trust me Dae-hyun,” the Gwishin’s red light is so harsh on her eyes, that’s the only reason she tears up a little, “I’ll see you at the finish line.”

The Gwishin is red and white. Red and white make pink. A glitch in the simulation.

Hana fires off her final shots.

The world explodes.

Later, she’ll rebuild Tokki. She’ll discharge herself from the hospital as early as physically possible. She’ll spend night after night debating strategy with her team, practicing until her entire body aches and not just her back. That’s later, after she lives.

But falling into the ocean, all Hana can think is—

_Man Atlas, it sure feels good to get the world off your back, you should try it sometime._

And then, just for a short while, Hana Song dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Atlas puts the world back on her shoulders.


End file.
